Let's do it!
by Themulchmeister
Summary: I've been waiting to write a story like this for ages. I figured Toradora would be a perfect chance for it.


Taiga and Ryuji had stared at each other for the last few hours. The low dining room table was the only thing seperating their tension as the clock slowly ticked away and Ryuiji's odd parakeet, Inko, made coughing noises in the background.

"Gngh." Ryuji started tapping his finger on the table as the tension kept boiling. He must have felt as though he was in his rice cooker – it was heating up that much.

"Grrr." And so too the little palm top Tiger that was Taiga showed her equal level of frustration – despite her disproportionate size – as she started grinding her teeth.

Their gazes would not falter from one another, not even the sound of Inko flopping to the ground of her birdcage could waver the blue-haired Dragon's fixation on the tiny Tiger.

How long had it been now? It must have been getting close to five, maybe even six hours. There was not much else planned in their itineraries for the weekend. And since Kitamura and Minori just so happened to have plans on the same day, there was only one thing left for Ryuji to get done. All this time he had not had the chance to get it done but it was now bothering him to the point of splitting hairs. Taiga, likewise had been bothered by it for a while too, but she hadn't had the chance to bring it up until this particular idling day.

"So," the little Tiger puffed out a whisper. "Are we just gonna keep starin' at each other like this or-"

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER!" The Dragon smashed his fist on the table and rose to his feet. "LET'S DO IT ALREADY!"

"Really!? You mean we're finally gonna do it!?" Taiga beamed with anticipation as she rose to her feet as well.

"You bet your arse we are!" Ryuji answered with a pearly grin. "We're gonna get right into it too! No holding back this time!"

"About damn time Ryuji! I thought I was gonna have to be the one to say it!" Taiga snapped back with aggressive joy. "Well what are we waiting for let's do it right now!"

"All right! And hey – let's use the ol' Tsukasunator while we're at it!" The enthusiastic boy suggested with a wink.

"Haha! Could we even do it without it?" The little blonde snickered back.

"Okay then! Let's pull up our sleeves! We wouldn't want to get too much mess on our clothes would we?"

"No, that'd be real troublesome wouldn't it. Just imagine what Minorin would do to you if she found out about this."

"Yeah, I'm sure Kitamura-kun would have something to say about it too. But they don't have to know what we get up to while they're away do they Taiga?"

"No, some things are better left secret eh Ryuji?

"Oh by the way, do want me to call up Ami so she do it too?"

"Haha. That stupid wench wouldn't last five minutes. Forget about her."

Ryuji raised his sleeves and brought out his Tsukasunator – a standard pencil with a soft cloth wrapped around it. "This thing can fit in even the tiniest of spaces you know?"

"Really? Well I'll be witness to that theory then won't I?"

"Damn right you will! Now what are we still standing here for, let's get stuck right into this dirty business already."

"Yeah, I just hope your arm doesn't get tired afterwards. You still have to make dinner for me you know."

And so the two keen participants rushed into the room, Ryuji flicking on the light as Taiga went straight for the corner and crouching. "If it goes well we might even do this again sometime."

"Don't worry," Ryuji assured the rough yet fragile looking girl. "I've been doing this sort of thing by myself for years..."

Raising his trusty Tsukasunitor in the air, Ryuji took a deep breath, he wasn't going to hesitate any longer. All these distractions of school and home have kept him away from his longing desire.

The Dragon roared. "HAAAAAGGGGHH!"

"Wow!" Taiga could see the effect straight away as she watched on in eager interest. "You really are good at scrubbing the mould off the bathroom tiles after all."

* * *

Haha, it's funny because it's not what you were probably thinking. Review or Taiga will get angry 'GAAAR!'


End file.
